moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bajkopisarz
Metropolia. Dzień słoneczny, spokojny, neutralny. Nawet jeśli dla Federacji mógł być jakoś ważny, to dla cywili był mało istotny. Zgiełk na głównej alei nie był zbyt wielki, w końcu to była pora, gdzie większość ludzi siedzi w pracy. Inni albo mieli wolne, albo byli bezrobotni, albo na emeryturze/rencie. Dzień jak co dzień, jednak nie dla każdego. Pewien młodzieniec szedł szybkim krokiem wzdłuż Alei Pierwszego Dnia, bo tak się ona zwała, spiesząc się do swojego celu. Nie miał pojęcia, czy ta osoba teraz przesiaduje w barze, w pracy, czy też wyleguje się w łóżku w swym domu. Kierował się on jedynie wskazówkami, jakie mu dano przed wyruszeniem w podróż. Nie miał jednak stu procentowej pewności, czy jednak tego dnia nie zmieni swych nawyków. Nie chciał żadnej wpadki, a szczególności żadnej rozmowy z kimkolwiek poza jego celem. Wiedział jednak, że gdy się zgubi, nie będzie miał wyjścia. Tak właściwie się zastanawiał, czemu myśli o sobie jako mężczyźnie? Przecież jest kobietą - to pod wpływem tymczasowej zmiany płci tak łatwo jest zmienić także tok myślenia? Gdyby tak łatwo było też z mową, której za żadną magię zmienić nie potrafi. No dobra...gdy kogoś spotkam, a się zgubię, będę musiał....musiała....musiał-K**WA! Będę musi...ał się kogoś spytać, ''zaczął rozmyślać nad planem awaryjnym. Denerwowało go tak łatwe przestawienie mózgu. ''Napotkam kogoś w barze, sprzedawczarni...znaczy się sklepie, pokażę zdjęcie i się spytam: Dziń dybry...znaczy Dzień dobry. Może łatwiej powiedzieć witom...znaczy witam! K**wa, mózgu, słuchaj się mnie, no! '' Szedł tak wzdłuż alei nie zwracając uwagi na to, co dzieje się wokół. Nawet na to, że z pewnego pubu został wywalony koleś ubrany w strój szlachecki z XIX wieku. - I więcej tu nie wracaj! - krzyczał właściciel. - Pie*rzony bajkopisarz.... - Ja nie jestem żadnym bajkopisarzem! - krzyczał wąsaty mężczyzna. - Jam jest Imperator odległej planety pozaziemskiej! I powinniście się mi kłaniać! - A idź się lecz... - po tych słowach właściciel pubu zatrzasnął drzwi. - Phi, heretyk... - prychnął mężczyzna. - Jeszcze tego pożałuje. W tym momencie stała się rzecz mało ciekawa, a mianowicie i młodzieniec, miejący głowę zaprzątaną swymi myślami, jak i wąsaty „szlachcic” nie patrzyli na drogę przed sobą. Pech chciał, że się zderzyli. - Ajć! - pisnął wąsacz. - Ojć, pardon! - odskoczył zbity z tropu chłopak. - Ooo, Francuz? - skłonił się lekko facet. - Oui? - C-co? - zdziwił się chłopak. - N-n-nie, ja ni-nie... ''I cały plan poszedł w pizdu. '' - A, to przepraszam najmocniej, nie przeszkadzam - ukłonił się nisko i oddalił się od zdezorientowanego młodzieńca. ''E?, zdziwił, a właściwie zdziwiła się w myślach, co to był za cieć? Długo się nie zastanawiał...a właściwie nie zastanawiała (w pewnym momencie znów zaczęła myśleć „poprawnie”) nad tym incydentem i ruszyła dalej ku swemu celowi. Ku jej uciesze, ów człowiek był w biurze tak, jak było spisanie w planach. Zapukała do jego drzwi. Otworzył je średniego wzrostu mężczyzna o tęgiej budowie ciała, z zaczesaną resztką włosów na bok. - Wit-witam - jąkała się; obawiała się, że gdy zacznie mówić „swoim” językiem, to zdradzi swoją osobowość. - Jestem tu w spraw-wie pod-d-datków i innych form-form-formalności z tym zw-związanych. - A, rozumiem - odrzekł biznesmen, odsuwając się na bok. - Proszę więc wejść. Przepuścił młodzieńca do pomieszczenia. Gdy ten stał do niego tyłem, wnet poczuł silne uderzenie w tył głowy. Stracił przez to przytomność. *** Mężczyzna zaczął powoli się budzić. Był przywiązany do krzesła, na którym siedział. Przed nim wyłoniła się postać o znajomych już dla niego ubiorze. Z tym że to już nie był chłopak, a dziewczyna. - C-co jest? - powiedział wciąż rozkojarzony biznesmen. - O, przebudziłeś się - odezwała się osobniczka, która w tym czasie przeglądała jakieś papiery. - Można być z tyćka zdziw, żem widzisz dziewoję zamiast chłopacka... Tera to mi łatwiej myśleć, nienawidzę zmieniać płeć... - Co? Co ty mówisz? Kim ty jesteś?! - mężczyzna zaczął się szarpać. - Nie polecam tego robić, to nadaremno - odrzekła dziewczyna spokojnym głosem siedząc naprzeciw niego, z założoną nogą na kolano. - Inaczej będę jednak zmuszona odrąbać ci głowę. - ŻE CO TAKIEGO?! - wrzasnął przerażony nie na żarty. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. - Tyś jest Aleksander Pantarow, jo? - odrzekła nadal spokojnie dziewczyna. - T-tak...ale- - Tyś jest biznesmen, co niejednego już wgramolił w wydatki, a sam ma długi, jo? - przerwała mu. - T...tak... - To posłuchaj, chłopino - przybliżyła swoją twarz do jego. Ujrzał delikatny, czerwony błysk w jej oczach. - Bez powodu nie zabijam, zawsze daję ultimatum, jeśli jest jeno możliwe. Wystarczy, że oddasz kopę tysięcy funtów Krajowych, a będziesz żyć. Jak żeś biedny, to zaciągną cię do jakieś roboty i ch*j - będziesz nadal żyć. Jeśli jednak odmówisz - wyciągnęła hak, przystawiając go do jego nosa. - twa głowa będzie zapłatą. - N-nie rozumiem... - mówił drżącym głosem. Był bliski popuszczenia w gacie. - I-ile to jest kopa? - Sześćdziesiąt - odrzekła nadal ze stoickim spokojem. - Sześćdziesiąt tysięcy funtów. Wy tu macie opesy, więc nie wiem, jak wyjdzie w przeliczeniu-- - Dwa... - głośno przełknął ślinę. - Dwanaście tysięcy...opesów. Dziewczyna głośno prychnęła do siebie. - To faktycznie macie mocną walutę, Saszko - odparła, kierując hakiem w jego stronę. Nie zdziwiło go takie jego nazwanie; zdziwił się natomiast, że zna poprawny skrót od imienia Aleksander. - To oddajesz dwanaście tysi i sprawa załatwiona. Ja się ulatniam, a ty nie piśniesz o tym słowa, kapisz? - Tak - odwrócił od niej głowę. Był zażenowany takim potoczeniem się sytuacji. - Mogę zadać ci jednak jedno pytanie? - Jo, wal. - Kto cię wynajął? - Czekoj - zaczęła ponownie przeglądać papiery, które miała położone na kolanach. - Niejaki Hans Baxter cię o to ściga. - Ou - biznesmen natychmiast posmutniał. - To by pasowało...już z pół roku przedłużałem datę oddania danej kwoty. - To jak? - spojrzała się na mężczyznę. - Hajs czy głowa? - Rozwiąż mnie, a dam te dwanaście tysięcy. - odrzekł lekko zrezygnowany. - Wolę poznać lokalizację forsy i zabrać ten tuzin. - Ja bym wolał wiedzieć, ile zostanie zabrane, to jest mieć cię na oku. - To JA powinnam mieć CIEBIE na oku - skwitowała mocno dziewczyna. - Jak wolisz, razem podejdziemy do twego sejfu. *** Po zebraniu pieniędzy dziewczyna wyszła z biura biznesmena. Czym prędzej szykowała do wyjścia, gdyż nie do końca wierzyła tamtemu facetowi. Gdy tak prędko i zwinnie mijała przechodniów (powoli zbliżała się godzina szczytu), niestety, ale ZNÓW wpadła na tamtego wąsacza. - Ou, czy to przeznaczenie, a może dar Boży, że się ze sobą stykamy? - już zaczął lawirować mężczyzna do zdezorientowanej dziewczyny. - Emm...ja...przep-przepraszam, ja się...ja się spieszę... - Uuu, zestresowana, może wpadniemy na kawkę? - kontynuował dyskusję. - Ni-nie mogę, ja... - Och, pani taka skromna, czyżbym pani wpadł w oko? Dziewczynę powoli szlag trafiał. Co chwila obracał kota ogonem, a dokładniej wszystko przekręcał. Albo koleś był głupi, albo niezrównoważony psychicznie. - J-ja nie mogę.....prze- - Mogę od razu powiedzieć pani historię mego życia, która zaprze pani dech w ser-- - GŁUPIŚ DEBILU JESTEŚ, ŻEM MI SPIESZNO I NIE MOGĘ DŁUŻNO ZOSTAĆ?! - wrzasnęła na całe gardło do mężczyzny, nie wytrzymując naporu tej chorej dyskusji i zapominając także o pilnowaniu „swojego” języka. Ludzie aż odwrócili się w jej stronę. Już wiedziała, o co chodzi - zdradziła się. I będzie mieć przez to straszliwe kłopoty. - Ojej... - zdziwił się wąsacz. - Czyżby to był kataloński? - O ja pier*olę - dziewczyna aż zrobiła facepalm’a z tego wszystkiego. Nawet nie miała siły robić nic - ten człowiek niszczył całe jej pojmowanie w mak. Nie zareagowała nawet na okrzyki policji Metropolii „Tam jest!”, po prostu dalej stała z ręką na czole, zastanawiając, na co ten człowiek może chorować, że nic, ale to NIC do niego nie dociera. Ku jej zdziwieniu zamiast jej (jak była prawie na to przyszykowana), pojmali owego wąsacza. Wyrywał się, krzyczał i szarpał się ze strażnikami. - Jak śmiecie mnie traktować?! Mnie, Imperatora Arcturii, wysokiego urzędnika Federacji, praktycznie wręcz waszego BOGA?! - Bardzo przepraszamy za tego człowieka - odparł jeden ze strażników, ku jej zdziwieniu, do niej. - Ten mężczyzna to niejaki Arcturus Lwowski, pacjent z pobliskiego szpitala psychiatrycznego. Facet dosyć często im umyka, przez co mają z nim niemały problem. - Właśnie widzę... - dziewczyna odparła, patrząc na szaleńca. Niewiele się myliła, co do minimalnej diagnozy jego niepoczytalności. - A można wiedzieć, na co choruje? - No cóż...nie wiem, czy możemy dawać takie informacje. - A ja ni-nie wiem, czy wrócę bez tych roz...znaczy przemyśleń. - Panienka chce wiedzieć, na co ten bajkopisarz choruje? - odezwał się właściciel pubu, z którym wcześniej się użerał z wąsaczem. Ku jej zdziwieniu, całemu zdarzeniu przyglądali się wszyscy wokół. - Tego nawet najlepsi specjaliści nie są w stanie rozwikłać! - Och, bez przesady - żachnął strażnik. - Ma stwierdzoną schizofrenię z podejrzeniami autyzmu. Podejrzeniami, bo faktycznie lekarze nie są pewni. - JA NIE JESTEM CHORY! - krzyknął, już w kajdankach, Arcturus. - To inni są ciemni i nie chcą przyjąć mojego statusu społecznego! - Taa, ciekawe, jakie tym razem „statusy” wymyśliłeś - zaśmiał się strażnik, który trzymał owego szaleńca. - Jak już odrzekłem, jesteście zbyt ciemni, by pojąć status wolnomularza, by niewtajemniczeni głupole. W tym momencie coś „pykło” w głowie dziewczyny. Nagle odzyskała trzeźwy stan umysłu i jak na sygnał wystrzeliła niczym z procy prosto w stronę wąsacza. Walnęła solidnego sierpowego prosto w policzek, przez co mężczyzna wraz ze strażnikiem aż upadli na glebę. Ludziom zaparło dech, widząc ten incydent. Dziewczyna jednak nie zwracała uwagi na „widownię” i podniosła Lwowskiego do swojej twarzy. - Mam nadzieję, że jest to kolejny twój wymysł, bo jeśli nie, to MRNY TWÓJ LOS. - Co? Powiedziałem „wolnomularz”? - lekko zadygotał ze strachu mężczyzna. - Chciałem powiedzieć, że jestem ex-masonem, ex-masonem! - Mówiłem, że to bajkopisarz - ponownie się wtrącił właściciel pubu. - Oby tak było...choć i tak byłeś masonem - po tym posłała mu cios „z dyńki”. Podniosła się, otrzepała kurz, po czym oddaliła się od miejsca zdarzenia. Kolejna reakcja, z jaką się styknęła, również ją zaskoczyła - zamiast ją zatrzymać za pobicie mężczyzny, ludność wiwatowała wokół. Najwidoczniej każdy już miał dosyć bajkopisarza. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures